


Home

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: The prompt was Miles and Zoe sharing an apartment.





	Home

Zoe had grown used to some of the less… favorable habits of her roommate. Living with Miles was an adjustment but an apartment with two bedrooms was rather nice, with her not having to pay rent or utilities. Just budget her money for when she eats out and needs clothes. She couldn’t really complain that Miles loathes to wear shirts around the apartment and eats ice cream from the carton.

Zoe did, however, draw the line at the living room being a disaster area. Normally Miles was rather good at keeping house. They didn’t have a maid to clean the place up but Miles kept things tidy, vacuumed, all of that. Stuff Zoe never learned to do at home. Mom always found a way to keep at least one cleaning service on staff.

Just, on occasion, Zoe came home to find the floor of the living room littered with clothes. And about half of those clothes belonged to Miles. And the other half belonged to someone who was generally very shy as they waited for Zoe to go to her room. Or hand them back their dress. Or pants, once it was simply a bikini and Zoe insisted Miles steam clean the couch.

Zoe, when she had a house guest of that nature, kept it in her room, she never got half-naked in the living area and just hoped Miles wouldn’t come home.

...Okay, one time she and Maya had sex in the shower, but that was  _ one time _ .

The floor was littered with two sets of men’s clothes. No undergarments, but shirt, slacks, a dapper vest. Those were not Miles. Miles had the stupid robin’s egg jeans and pastel pink shirt. Zoe groaned, “Miles could you not leave a bunch of clothes on the floor!”

There was the sound of chaos behind Miles’s door as he and his current conquest fell out of whatever sordid embrace they were in. Miles came to his door, in jeans but no shirt (typical), “Hi honey, how was your day at the Student Council’s Office.”

Miles had a tendency to treat her like the husband in a 50’s drama. It was charming as often as it annoyed Zoe to her core, “Does your boy want his clothes.”

“Their clothes.” Miles corrected.

“Whatever, here.”

“...Thank you.” Came the voice from inside Miles’s room.

A voice Zoe both knew, and did not expect, “Wait, Yael?  _ Seriously Miles _ !?”

Miles almost looked guilty. He was so close but he was still glowing from things Zoe didn’t need to know about.

Zoe growled, “I’m going to my room for a while, please don’t be loud.”

***

Zoe started on dinner while Miles kissed Yael and saw them on their way. Once Yael was out the door, the door was closed, and enough time passed if Yael had forgotten their panties, or boxers- Zoe didn’t need to know which, they would have come back, “Seriously, your brother’s ex? Why Miles?”

“I like boys and girls, Yael is… a combination of those things, seems reasonable to me.”

“What happened to everyone else you brought home?” They’ve lived together for about eight months. For the past three months Miles’s habits of finding a new partner to fool around with had drastically increased. He’s been bringing home people to fool around with the entire time. But after it was clear he and Tris were done, well… this.

Zoe couldn’t claim she hasn’t been doing the same, she just has some level of self-control. And she dates most of her’s for some period of time before they end up doing something that doesn’t involve clothes.

“Didn’t work out.”

“You don’t want it to work out.” Zoe countered, “Anyway, you’re not allowed to hurt Yael.”

“Excuse me.”

“Yael’s really sweet, and been through enough crap from a boy named Hollingsworth. You can’t just dump her- them, and just move on. You’re not allowed to.”

Miles raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

“Look, I love how you got me somewhere to live after my mom. But I’d rather my best friend not be a huge jerk? Okay?”

Miles tilted his head and came over, “I’ll try. But this is the first place I’ve really felt good about myself. And I like Yael too, I don’t want to hurt them. How are you really doing?”

Zoe slumped into the sofa, “Maya’s having me over to meet her parents.”

“So they finally figured out you two are an item.”

“They caught us making out in the student council office.”

“Were you naked?”

“What? No!”

Miles smirked, “When dad found me and Maya we were naked.”

“Charming, really. I take it this is just something about Maya.”

“She has a record of poor choices of when, where, and who to make out with.” Miles leaned over and kissed Zoe’s forehead. She hated how much she appreciated that little show of affection, “I’ll make dinner.”

“Oh, have you learned how to cook.”

“I’ve learned how to not set the kitchen on fire?” Miles offered.

“I’m ordering Chinese.”

“Hey Zoe,” Miles called as Zoe pulled her phone out, “Are we good people?”

“What’s brought that on?” Zoe kept working on the order.

Miles shrugged.

“We’ve done a lot of harm. I guess. But you got me a place to live after my mom kicked me out. You can’t be all bad. And people we’ve hurt forgave us for our crap?”

“You’re sure you’re not just that good in bed?”

“Maya has only been with Zig up until now, she probably doesn’t know what quality is like… but, no, she’d never let me near her if I didn’t make it clear I was a good person.” Zoe watched him a moment, “Shit, Miles, you have to get over Tris leaving. I love him but he was not good for either of you.”

“You say that, but-”

“No buts, not unless you’re looking at Yael’s cute one. Forget Tris, forget your past, focus on your present and your future. Please.”

Miles smiled, “Thanks for that.”

“Now if you ever leave the living room covered in clothes from you and someone you brought home for a fuck I’m burying you in a shallow grave.”

Miles didn’t lose his smile at that threat, “Yes ma’am. I’ll set the table while we wait for the food to get here.”

Zoe preened at how she worked through all that, ordered dinner, and scrolled through her messages. It was home, not really normal but… who the hell cared for that. She had happiness. Strange, strange happiness.


End file.
